Overleg gebruiker:MarkvA
Gebruikers-pagina gemarkeerd voor verwijdering: Gebruiker heeft geen enkele nuttige toevoeging gemaakt aan deze wiki, ik zie dus ook geen enkele reden waarom hij hier een gebruikerspagina zou moeten hebben. Zodra tedjuh10 bewijst dat hij wel degelijk essentieel is voor deze wiki, heb ik er geen probleem mee, tot die tijd zie ik zijn gebruikers pagina liever verwijderd. Deze wiki bevat al te veel overbodige pagina's en gebruikers. Koentjuh1 31 aug 2009 18:04 (UTC) Gebruikerspagina Ik wil jou erop wijzen dat ik je gebruikers pagina niet heb verwijderd, maar hem alleen markeer voor verwijdering, de uitleg waarom ik vind dat hij verwijderd zou worden staat hierboven. Verder heb ik ook niet aan je gebruikerspagina gezeten, ik heb alleen een categorie toegevoegd. Dus voordat je gaat dreigen aub controleren wat je zegt en niet mijn overleg pagina volkladderen met onzin. Koentjuh1 31 aug 2009 18:07 (UTC) :Hier komen mijn punten: # Jij begon met een persoonlijke aanval op mijn overlegpagina op Central. # Een gebruikerspagina mag NIET verwijderd worden wanneer deze geen offensief materiaal bevat. Nogmaals, ik beëindig deze discussie. Als ik merk dat er iets met mijn gebruikerspagina gebeurt, zal ik stappen ondernemen. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 31 aug 2009 18:10 (UTC) :: Ik kwam niet met een persoonlijke aanval, ik vroeg om verduidelijke en het nut van jouw pagina hier. Aangezien ik die niet kreeg, en nog steeds vind dat jij hier geen gebruikerspagina hoeft te hebben, heb ik hem gemarkeerd. Dat mag gewoon, dus ik zie niet waarom jij zo moeilijk doet. ::Verder vind ik het dieptriest dat je mijn berichten gedeeltelijk weghaalt. ::Koentjuh1 31 aug 2009 18:13 (UTC) :::1. Ik verwijderde je berichten niet? Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt? :::2. Je doet of de Wiki van jouw is? Ik raad aan dat je w:Ownership eens doorleest, en nog een keer verwijs ik je naar w:c:help:User page. Verder heb ik je nu al 3x de redenen van een gebruikerspagina hier gegeven: #Ik maak op elke Wiki die ik bezoek een gebruikerspagina #Het staat gebruikers toe om contact met me op te nemen #Het verwijderd enige rode linken. #Bijvoorbeeld KyleH's en MtaÄ's pagina's verschijnen automatisch op elke nieuwe-gecreëerde Wiki, en zij hebben dan ook geen edits. #De gebruikerspagina is géén artikel, nogmaals, een gebruikerspagina mag op elke Wiki gemaakt worden. #De Wikia Welcome Bot voegt automatisch na één bewerking een standaard gebruikerspagina toe, met als inhoud over dat je iets over jezelf moet vertellen, etc. Vandaar, ik zal nu een bewerking maken aan een artikel, zodat User:Wikia me zou verwelkomen. Ik hoop dat je daarmee tevreden zal zijn. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 31 aug 2009 18:16 (UTC) ::::Mijn beircht was niet opgeslagen doordat we tegelijk aan het editten waren. Ik had geen idee dat dit mogelijk was, mijn excuses voor de valse beschuldiging. ::::Mijn belangrijkst punt is dat je door het aanmaken van een gebruikerspagina in de Community lijst van deze wiki bent terecht gekomen. Iemand die het spel niet kent, er geen verstand van heeft en ook niets voor deze wiki doet hoort in mijn ogen niet in de Community lijst te staan van een wiki die bedoelt is als serieus naslagwerk voor de vele spelers van het spel. Wat is daar verkeerd aan? ::::Verder doe ik niet alsof deze wiki van mij is, anders zou ik je pagina wel verwijderd hebben oid. Het enige wat ik probeer is deze wiki uit te breiden en het serieuse uiterlijk van deze wiki te waarborgen zodat het een naslagwerk kan blijven voor alle nederlandstalige dofus spelers die niet terecht kunnen op de engelse wiki. Dit gaat niet lukken als er alleen maar spam staat en alle gebruikers in de community lijst het spel niet kennen. ::::Waarom zouden mensen , die over het algemeen hier komen voor informatie over dofus, contact op nemen met iemand die het spel niet eens kent? ::::Net als je voorbeelden mag deze pagina er staan, maar ik mis het nut ervan, en vooral de toevoeging voor deze wiki, en daarom blijf ik vinden dat deze pagina hier thuis hoort. ::::Ik weet dat het is toegestaan maar ik vind dat het niet hoort, daarom de markering en deze discussie, dat is ook de reden waarom ik niets aangepast heb aan je pagina zelf, laat staan de inhoud verwijderen. ::::Koentjuh1 31 aug 2009 18:36 (UTC) Bedankt voor je begrip. Mijn pagina is meer gericht op vragen over Bewerken, CSS, Javascript en andere problemen met een Wiki. Ik zei daarbij dat je reageerde alsof deze Wiki van jou is, ik zeg niet dat dit zo is. Daarbij, "Rieke Hain" en "Wikia" hebben beide ook geen bewerkingen ten goede van de Wiki (ik raad aan om te gebruiken om "Wikia" een bot mark te geven, zo verschijnt hij niet bij recente wijzigingen en community). Nogmaals, bedankt voor je begrip, en ik hoop dat we verder geen problemen meer hebben ;). Tedjuh10 (Talk) 31 aug 2009 18:41 (UTC) : "Reike Hain" heeft de hoofdpagina meerdere malen bewerkt, waaronder een teller voor artikelen erneer gezet. :Bedankt voor je tip voor de botmarkering van Wikia, maar voorlopig is wikia, en vooral zijn bijdragen erg handig om spam op te sporen. :Koentjuh1 31 aug 2009 18:50 (UTC) ::Als je wilt ben ik bereid om de Hoofdpagina van de Wiki op te zetten (hetzelfde als bij de Engelse Wiki). Tedjuh10 (Talk) 31 aug 2009 18:53 (UTC) Edit - Probleem Hoi, Ik heb problemen met het editten van pagina's op deze, maar ook andere wiki's. Klikken op de link om een pagina in zijn geheel te editten werkt niet, zowel de link boven als onderin de pagina zorgen er allebei voor dat ik de vraag krijg of ik het bestand index.php wil opslaan of openen. De links om alleen een sectie van en pagina te editten werkt wel gewoon, maar daar kan ik soms niet alles mee oplossen wat ik wil doen. Enig idee hoe dit kan? Koentjuh1 31 aug 2009 19:25 (UTC) :En de link nl.dofuswiki.wikia.com/index.php?title=PAGINANAAM&action=edit werkt niet? Tedjuh10 (Talk) 31 aug 2009 19:27 (UTC) ::Ook handmatig de link invoeren en dan bezoeken zorgt voor de vraag of ik wil opslaan of openen. Hetzelfde probleem heb ik ook op de engelse dofus wikia. ::Ik heb wel aan me instellingen gezeten, maar ik weet voor 99% dat ik het edit gedeelte met rust heb gelaten, dus daar kan het ook niet aan liggen ::Koentjuh1 31 aug 2009 19:31 (UTC) :::Ik merk het nu ook, heb dit probleem 2 keer gehad. Aangezien er geen MediaWiki pagina's actief zijn op de Wiki, en jij tevens geen sub common/monaco pagina's hebt, zit het waarschijnlijk binnenin Wikia. Normaal, als er MediaWiki naamruimte pagina's actief zijn die niet goed zijn ingesteld, kan dit een probleem veroorzaken, maar omdat dit dus niet het geval is, zal dit probleem voorgelegd moeten worden aan Wikia Staff d.m.v. . Ik zal verder nog even rondkijken. Waarschijnlijk zit het probleem hem in het feit dat Wikia vorige week geüpdate is naar MediaWiki 1.15. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 31 aug 2009 19:35 (UTC) ::::Ik heb me instellingen gereset, ik kan nu weer editten. Ik blijf het raar vinden, omdat voor zover ik weet niets bij het editing gedelete heb veranderd. ::::Koentjuh1 31 aug 2009 19:39 (UTC) :::::Ik heb geen veranderingen gemaakt aan mijn instellingen, en kan na een tijdje weer bewerken, ik denk dat jij dit zometeen ook weer hebt. Je krijgt eerst een tijdje wel het .php scherm, dan kan je weer bewerken, en daarna opeens weer niet. Tedjuh10 (Talk) 31 aug 2009 19:41 (UTC)